


Galekh Xigisi Voiceover

by SimplySeth



Series: Homestuck/Hiveswap Voiceovers [1]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Fandub, Gen, Voiceover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySeth/pseuds/SimplySeth
Summary: The first of my voiceovers, so methinks it's a bit rough around the edges. Regarldess, listen at your leisure!





	Galekh Xigisi Voiceover

For your listening pleasure:   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWflYq9L6e4


End file.
